Team Jack
Team Jack (stylized as Team JACK) is a film in the second Jack series, starring Jack From Statefarm as Jack, the leader of the team, Louis as Louis, Olan the Panther as Olan, Andrew Badass as Andrew, and Maddy Quick as Madi. The film wias directed by Andrew Badass, with the soundtrack done by him as well. The film was followed by JACKWAR . Plot The film begins in the White House, where a team of the greatest minds in the world, including the Vice President of the United States who is now President of the United States after Olan killed the original in From State Farm with Love...and Guns, have gathered to try and find Jack, who has become a fugitive after killing the French president (who was actually a horse). A man comes through the door, it's Jack's creator and mentor. He said they found Jack in the wilderness when he was five and trained him to become one of the greatest soldiers on the planet. He also says that he is virtually unstoppable, and his intellect is practically unmatchable. The team, not sure what to do, ask the mentor for help. The mentor tells them they need to find an alternate version of Jack from another Universe and bring him here to find Jack. A week later, the team is in a laboratory, surrounded by scientists, standing in front of a portal. The president gives the order to activate the portal and soon Omega Jack appears. Omega Jack wears all dark clothing, and has a long beard, but besides that he looks like Jack. He looks up at the president and says "Someone order the fried Jack?" After the intro credits, we find Jack in his bunker, with Louis and Andrew next to him. Louis still has his bionic arm while Andrew his still half horse, but in order to stay in that form and be alive he had to inject himself with Venusian DNA, so his mutations are much more grotesque and weird. Louis asks Jack what the plan is. Jack stares at the computer screens, looking at the destroyed cities that were covered up by the media. "Terrorist attacks" "Hurricanes" Jack decides that a secret society controlling the Government was behind everything, including the escalation of chaos during World War Horse, in order to keep the economy moving and show that they have control of the world. With the Mutant Horse population wiped out, Jack believes that they are moving onto their next plan of attack so he needs a team. Andrew, the mutant horse/Venusian/human/freak, and Louis, the badass Peruvian with a bionic arm. Jack decides that they need one more on the team and he gets all his gear to go. The next scene is the trio on a helicopter, headed for Hong Kong to find the lone ninja known only as Olan. Jack sends Louis to do recon. Louis descends into Olan's hotel room but Olan quickly knocks him down and ties him to a chair. Then Andrew swings in, and a brutal fight starts. Olan comes out victorious but before any more can go on Jack comes in and calms Olan down, saying he only wanted to bring Olan onto the team. Olan agrees, knowing that he and Jack share a common foe. He joins the team and they leave Hong Kong and run to the helicopter to go to the base, but they are intercepted by a team of soldiers lead by Omega Jack. There is a huge fight scene and Omega Jack, teasing Jack then running away, is chased by Jack. He soon disappears into the darkness. He tells the rest of the team to go to the second base so the government can't track then as he journeys to the original base to grab supplies. When he returns to it he finds that it has been broken into. Outraged, he runs inside then finds a young woman with dark hair and glowing eyes and skin sitting at the seat of his computer. Jack lunges at her but she punches him in the face and knocks him to the ground. She reveals herself as Madi, and then Jack remembers. Madi was the name Jack gave to the daughter he had with he late Tolla of Venus in Jack IV: Space. He believed her to be dead but here she stands. Madi offers Jack her help, knowing that he can't defeat Omega Jack and the Illuminati by himself. Jack welcomes Madi onto the team and they go together to the second base. Once Louis meets Madi they become immediately smitten with each other and unspeakable things happen in Louis' quarters that Jack doesn't want to think about. Once that's over Jack discusses what to do next. He mentions a space station that the government uses to quickly assassinate anyone who knows of their secret agenda. Louis uses his hacker skillz to find a secret government file that describes upgrading the satellite to do mass assassinations all over the world in order to keep full control. Jack, knowing that this needs to be stopped, preps the team for an invasion of Area 51 where the orders originated from. Madi, having the ability to turn invisible, sneaks into Area 51 and plants a bunch of bombs. Hours later, Team Jack stands outside Area 51 awaiting orders. Once the bombs go off they are able to break in and Jack tells everyone to split up so they can find the control panel in order to destroy the satellite. Louis and Madi go together, then Andrew and Olan, and Jack goes off on his own with his giant ass machine gun. Louis and Madi descend into the lower areas of the base. They find enormous mutant octopus creatures crawling out of their cells and coming toward them. There's a huge slow motion battle but they manage to defeat them and they kiss on top of their remains. Andrew and Olan discover a herd of zombies climbing up from their confines, and attacking their captors. Andrew dives into the herd, slaughtering them with his mutant powers. Olan uses his samurai training to defeat as many zombies as he can but he is bitten on the arm. The duo escapes and Olan manages to hide the bite from Andrew, well aware of what may happen if he lets the zombie infection run through his body. Jack discovers Omega Jack on the roof of the base, sitting alone, dead politicians lying around him, a knife in his hand, and his beard shaved. He licks blood off the knife then laughs at Jack, telling him Jack would have never won. Jack and Omega Jack start fighting brutally, even with all the chaos happening outside. The fight is badass but Omega Jack is able to knock Jack down and point to the television. On the news, a portal opens, and an army of tens of thousands from Omega Jack's world swarm into New York City, killing civilians and police officers and soliders. Jack screams, wishing he could help. Omega Jack laughs and hacks into one of the computers. The webcam turns on, and suddenly Omega Jack is on the news. He declares himself as the original Jack and says he plans to take over the entire Earth, and that everyone should bow to him now. The rest of the team sees the news and drops all their weapons, unsure what to do. Jack yells at Omega Jack, lunging forward, but then Omega Jack pulls out his handgun. The screen fades to black and there is a gunshot. Reception Team JACK received enormously well reviews from critics. People praised the characters all coming together and the depth of the storyline. Sequel The story of the film will be continued in Jackwar.